When You Smile
by LadyLady
Summary: Tsuna is scared, Hibari is smirking and there's something fishy going on. 1827 and 8059


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn! or any of it's characters. I make no profit off writing this fiction_

**Warnings:** _One or two naughty words. BL_

**Pairing:** _1827, hinted at GokuderaYamamoto_

**'When You Smile'**

**a Katekyou Hitman Reborn 1827 fic**

**by**

**LadyLady**

Tsuna is just hoping that he is currently dreaming. It's sort of ridiculous, that after everything he's gone through (babies trying to kill him, being shot by said-babies, bursting into flames and talking to a girl that isn't Kyoko) that this is what makes him think he's hallucinating, on a bad trip or dead.

Because right now?

Hibari. Kyoya. Is. _Smiling_.

And it's not the smile that means "Oh, you're going to have bites that'll make a vampire jealous."

…Wait, no.

Tsuna rubs his eyes.

Yup. There we go, the order of the universe has been restored. Hibari is currently making a vaguely cannibalistic threat to him.

Tsuna feels like crying. Was it really his fault that two waaay bigger bullies literally threw him into the reception room?

Well. The majority of his new acquaintances (He struggles to call Reborn a 'friend) would say "Yes, it is completely your fault. You are not worth any air, go die."

And with Tsuna's luck, Hibari is one of those people who will not only say it is his fault he was thrown, but also that the bullies were just preying on 'even weaker herbivores'.

Oh, right. Hibari! Yeah, about him.

The scary older boy is currently circling around Tsuna, like a giant bird of prey deciding whether or not to eat a weaker animal. And he's still smiling in that creepy "Someone's gonna die" way.

Tsuna stops his internal rant of how things are unfair and pauses to look at Hibari's smile. While it IS threatening and makes him wish he could cry for his mother, it's a different kind of scary. There's still the whole "I'm going to hurt you" smile but it's the type of hurt that Tsuna is worrying about.

For all Tsuna knows, Hibari may or may not have poisoned his tonfas, while putting the world's sharpest blades on them and making them explode.

If Tsuna was living someone else's life, he would've dismissed this as paranoid.

Now, he's just being 'cautious'.

Reborn would be so proud…

But while Tsuna is fretting about what type of violent murder will be inflected on him, Hibari's arsenic voice is low and threatening in his ears, causing him to flinch (no sudden movements! Tsuna scolds himself)

"Why…are you in here? Talk quickly or I'll bite you to death."

"I, um. I don't mean to, that is." Tsuna rubs the back of his head, eyes darting around for an exit. "I was, um, thrown in here, by…"

Hibari interrupts. "That's not an excuse. I was doing valuable work for the Committee and you dared to interrupt me?"

Tsuna wishes for once, just once, someone would actually realize how insane they are. But, Tsuna has the sneaking suspicion that when Hibari was younger he realized he was insane and smirked in pleasure while proceeding to burn ants.

Hibari, oblivious (or just not caring, which was more likely) says "I am a busy man, Sawada. Obviously, you know this. And you continue to interrupt me."

Tsuna offers frantic apologies, which are ignored by Hibari who merely says something about apologies which mean nothing, particularly when they're from tiny, worthless animals such as Tsuna.

Hibari suddenly has his tonfa out and is twirling them casually in his hands and Tsuna prays that heaven doesn't have the mafia.

"You owe me." Hibari declares.

Tsuna moans. Owing Hibari means that bones will be broken, and hasn't he been to the hospital enough already? But Hibari looks like he expects a response so Tsuna opens his mouth to ask "How much? And am I allowed Vicodin?"

The Vongola manages to utter "How…" before a wet muscle is shoved into his mouth and Tsuna becomes rigid with fear.

Hibari pulled away, a second before Tsuna might've fainted from the shock, smiling in a way that while it means Hibari will eat Tsuna alive, and the type of eating may vary.

"Um. Er, Hibari-san. That is, what, I mean, um." Gibberish from the tenth generation mafia boss.

Contrasted to the swollen lips, blushing face of Tsuna, Hibari is cool and collected as can be. Actually, in the time it took for Tsuna to regain speaking functions, Hibari sat down and began to work. The Disciplinary leader raises a scary eyebrow (although, Tsuna might be prejudiced in this regard) and speaks. "Shut up, worthless herbivore."

Tsuna follows the order.

Hibari continues, saying "You are a piece of trash. Worthless, but…" Hibari sighs. "I am intrigued by you. I will continue to kiss you until you start to bore me, or your debt is paid off. However,"

Tsuna hates when Hibari smirks. Hates, hates, **hates** it. It scares him. He 'eeps' in fright and listens to whatever else Hibari saying.

"I doubt you can ever pay off your debt. Also – if you bore me, I will kill you."

Tsuna wishes he was dreaming.

Because, this morning he was an average mob boss in training by a sadistic infant who's biggest problem was whether or not his self-proclaimed 'right hand man' would either blow up Yamamoto or be molested by Yamamoto (it was the former, though Tsuna had a feeling the latter would happen eventually).

And now…

He is officially, Hibari Kyoya's bitch.

_Fuck._


End file.
